This invention is directed to a novel carriage assembly and to a novel base therefor, and more particularly to a novel, stable, structurally rigid, mobile carriage assembly and a novel base therefor. While the invention is useful in many applications, the disclosure will be facilitated by specific reference to a carriage or storage assembly for collapsible or folding tray or snack tables.
Many storage or carriage assembly bases lack stability or structural rigidity.
Stability of a base is determined by a number of factors. One factor is the general shape and area of the geometric figure which is projected upon the ground--or other such surface upon which the base rests--by the load-bearing or surface-contact points of the base.
Structural rigidity of a base effects stability. The surface-contact points of the base are initially rigidly fixed in relation to each other so that a particular projected figure gives the base optimal stability. When a base lacks structural rigidity the geometry of the surface contact points move in a natural manner from these optimal initial positions. Accordingly, if the surface-contact points of the base move to where a line is the geometric figure which is projected upon the ground, the base is said to become critically unstable.
A second factor in considering stability of a base is the distribution or balance of a load between or upon such surface-contact points. Bases are usually designed to provide support in a substantially upright manner. A load which is concentrated at only one surface-contact point can cause such surface-contact point to sink into a soft surface, such as a rug, resulting in a deviation from the original upright position for that thing being supported by the base.
Improper consideration of either of these two factors can either result in the inherent instability of the base or a situation where the tipping of the thing, which is being carried upon the base, occurs.
Compactness of a base occasionally permits certain kinds of niches, which are normally found in walls, within foyers, or along hallways, to be used for the purpose of storing the base and the things carried thereupon.
Mobility of a base also tends to increase the storage feature of the base and the thing carried thereupon.
Unfortunately, certain of such storage or carriage assembly bases discussed above additionally lack compactness or mobility.
As a result of the foregoing shortcomings, many commercially available storage or carriage assemblies for folding or collapsible snack or tray tables become unavoidably imbalanced upon removal of one or more tray tables therefrom and resultingly tip over or fall. Additionally, certain other of these commercially available storage or carriage assemblies for tray tables either are not easily storable because they are too bulky, unwieldy or clumsy in design or are infrequently used because they lack means for achieving actual or effective mobility.